Eyes
by mizu99
Summary: He turns to look to see no one is there... OCC character, yaoi


Natsume Yuujinchou Fan-Fiction

Title: Eyes

Author: Mizu-san

Rating: PG-M in later chapters

Warnings: An OCC will be added and the pairing will vary depending on the comments and reviews

Summary: He turns to look only to see no one is there….

-Chapter 1-

He was running and looking around seeing many dark rooms. The light above the ceiling was dim and blinking. He turns around to see no one jogging forward almost falling. He tried to open a door only to kick one down. He jogs inside slamming the door behind him.

"You two time for dinner!" He saw a young girl dragging a hand with her.

"Amene, be nice to your older brother." An older man walked over to the two patting the backs of the children.

He saw that the two children were smiling at one another. The area was a gentle place with small flowers ever blooming. He turned to see a person setting down some snacks on the outdoor hall. The girl of the three walked towards the small treats taking a piece of the snack into her mouth chewing silently. He saw it was him and his father sitting among the hallways outside the house.

"Look at the flowers, Takashi. I hope they bloom next year." He felt the gentle hands on his head ruffling his hair.

Behind them, a young girl stood there eating a small egg roll placing it in her mouth. She looked at the two while she ate the snack quietly. He saw himself walking to the girl and pats her face while she pats his face back. His father was smiling towards the two of them before he would give a egg roll to his son. They ate together gently before he closed his eyes at the scene.

"Dad…?"

The area began to become cold and he saw people dressed in black clothes holding a white flower. He wondered what he was looking at while he walked towards a black coffin. He saw the picture of his father on top of the frame. Gentle small white flowers framed the photo and all he heard among the adults was the sounds of pity.

"Poor children, who will watch them after what had just happened…?" They said and he only stood there holding the small lily in his hands.

He saw the same girl standing next to him holding his hand tightly in her small ones. She had no tears streaming down her face and she turned to look at him. He smiled at her and she nods looking at the photo gripping his hand tighter.

"Takashi, you will live in your uncle's house." One of his aunts's said and he nods looking at the same girl in front of him.

"What about my sis-"His aunt shakes her head and pats his shoulder.

"They can only take one of you two. You can visit her when you have the time. I am sure someday you will see one another again." His aunt assured him and he hugs her.

"I don't want her to be separated from me!" He shouts before his uncle took his hand pulling him away.

"Amene…!" He screams out to her.

"Takashi!" His eyes snapped open at the call of his name.

"Nyanko-sensei…" He whispers and the cat nodded before walking over to the side of his face.

"You have a bad dream, I see." The cat said and he nods before he turned to his side.

He was glad to know that he was on vacation before he closed his eyes to rest. The cat said nothing and lets him sleep before he nuzzled himself under the covers to rest as well.

"Who is Amene?" He whispers to himself before he fell asleep once again.

He stood there in a meadow seeing someone before him. Based on the figure of the person, it was a female. Her hair the same color along with the same color of her skin matched his. He saw that she held a small white lily in her hand. Her brown eyes loomed towards his direction before she stood where she was.

"Nii-chan…" They whispered and he tried to reach out for her.

"Who are you?" The girl had a frown marred her face while the lily she held fell to the ground in front of her.

"Amene…?" He said and a large breeze blew in front of him before he saw nothing but only darkness.

He looked around and tried to find her only to see nothing. His eyes saddened to know that he could not locate her. He wandered through the supposed blackened room before he saw her standing there alone with downcast eyes. Her eyes held in some sorrow before he tried to reach her only for her to fade away.

"Amene…"

~End of Chapter 1~

A/N: Hi! Please review! This is my first Natsume Yuujinchou story! I really love the anime and the manga! Hopefully, they will update the next volume! Okay, please review and thank you for reading!

R&R


End file.
